Don't Mess With Her
by 90s bby
Summary: Sent to Forks when her grandmother dies. Bella gets to hang out with her older brothers whom are very…but very overprotective of her. Will Edward ever get the chance to show Bella his good side to the bad boy life? And will Bella show Edward there is more to life than being bad and show him how to embrace his true self? Or will her brothers put a stop to it before it even begins :D
1. Ma Brothers

**Don't**** Mess With Her**

**_Summary: _**Bella's grandmother is close to dying so she's sent to Forks when her grandmother dies. But there she gets to hang out with her older brothers whom are very…but very overprotective of her. Will Edward ever get the chance to show Bella his good side to the bad boy life? And will Bella show Edward there is more to life than being bad and show him how to embrace his true self? Or will her brothers put a stop to it before it even begins?

_Declaimer: don't own twilight or other things mentioned in this story._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Nana please don't die" I begged my grandmother to not leave me. Tears falling down my face as she smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "shh" she soothed me. Even in her time of death she still manages to try to calm me down.

"Bella you know perfectly well it's my time to go, but don't worry because…' she said but stopped because I interrupted her.

"I'll always be with you and people never truly die" I followed her motto. She smiled at me in her wrinkled face that brought me to smile.

"Besides I'll get to see Papa again" she smiled happily and I knew that she was right, if she was happy than that's all we ever needed.

I nodded, "Bella" I heard her whisper, her heart monitor was getting slower but still no doctors or nurses came in.

"Yes" I whispered back chocking a sob.

"Sing to me, please child" she said. I nodded.

I chocked back another sob and began,

"_deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
__And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away__  
__Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
__Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
__And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you."_

As I sang the last part she breathed her last breath and had a smile on her face as she slipped away from this earth and a rush of doctors and nurses pulled me away crying as they worked on her.

"I love you Nana" I whispered.

* * *

Nana's funeral was being held and all her friends from the center came, Dad came as well but only to come and get me. Nana wasn't related to Dad but to mom, when they found out they were having me they were divorced with 10 kids already.

Yeah…10 and another on the way.

So when mom dies having me, nana got custody of me and she tried to get custody for my brothers as well but the judge wouldn't allow it.

So instead I stayed with Nana so she wouldn't be alone, and my brothers stayed with dad and I would visit every summer but it changed when I was 12 and didn't want to spend my summer in the cold, thank my period mood swings for that, so me and my brothers go to Florida and spend it as a family.

The plane was about to land and Charlie, my dad, hasn't said a word to me, except if I was hungry. Which I wasn't; Charlie led me to his SUV, dad was a lawyer so I wouldn't be seeing around too much, except on the weekend.

We sit in silence again and the only sound making noise is the engine purring, the radio, in no particular station and our breathing. 1 hr. later we arrive at the house.

"Wow!" I said. Charlie smiled.

"Like it" he said. I nodded it was a really nice house.

"Its two floors with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and don't worry honey you'll get your own bathroom, me and the boys have decided that already" he smiled at me. I smiled back,

"Great" I wasn't about to argue over my own bathroom.

"Come on let me show you to your room," he said we got my 3 bags in one trip and he led me to my room, to say it wasn't pretty was an understatement.

"It's perfect" I said. The walls were painted 5 different shades of blue including the celling, white curtains hung against the window which held a small balcony and my closet was small but okay. The draws were black which matched the bed was just the mattress with some blanket and pillows that were black.

Just how I loved it, beats making the bed and sweeping under the bed for dust and was also easy to move around. I turned back and hugged but really hugged Charlie.

I leaned away and saw him blushing, and he cleared his throat, "before I go, here" he had to keys out. I took them looking confused, "this one is for the house," he held silver key out," and this one is for your car" I looked up at him excitedly.

"Where?" I asked happily. He led me outside towards the garage and showed me my baby.

I screamed, "thank you" I kept repeating as I kissed him on the cheek, he blushed even more, Nana had given me a car for my 15 birthday, I always asked her why not until I was 16 but know I knew.

My baby was a shiny black Lamborghini aventador, and I loved it.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked happily that my baby was here safe and sound.

"Well today is Sunday so they should be at the pike," he said, I was confused, "isn't the pike like a place by the beach where there's food and roller-coaster?" I asked, cause where im from that's the pike.

Charlie laughed and shook his head at my amusement, "no just go down St. Stefan Street pass the church and head west until you see a café label _THE PIKE_," he said.

I nodded and headed towards the café.

* * *

The café was kind of empty but held a few teens, older couples and a family. And they were all separated like they knew where they had to be placed in order to get service or something.

I walked in and everyone followed my gaze, I sat down on the stool and ordered a cappuccino what foam, the lady smiled at me and nodded and I paid for my drink when it came. I saw my brothers I grabbed my drink and made my way over to them, no one noticed me until they all got quiet when I sat down next to my brother who was the youngest in the group.

"Hey, what's up" I said smiling at them. They all had confused looks on their face, they dint recognize me…that's sad.

"Do we know you?" Jasper said, I looked at him from across the table and smiled, "yes you do" I said.

"How? When? Where?" Paul questioned.

"Don't matter dude, "Riley scoffed at him and had a cute smile in his face, "what's up baby im…"

"Riley I know," all my brothers were shocked, "and you better get those perverted thought out of your head," I said sticky, "all of you" I looked at every single one of them.

"How do we know you?" Jasper asked again.

"You know that's sad" I didn't answer his question and he looked pissed off. Io laughed inward, I love pissing them off at time.

"What's sad?" Collin asked, he was the sensitive and the youngest of the brothers.

"That none of you, not any of you recognize your own little sister," I was acting dramatically, "lord please help these idiots remember who I am, and…" I said dramatically and joking around with them but got cut of my moment when one by one starting with Emmett came and hugged me.

After that everyone was looking at us and was confused or wondering who the hell I was.

All my brothers kept asking me questions and how I was doing when a voice interrupted us,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU.?"

* * *

**QUOTE OF THE STORY:**

"_No matter where life takes you, Never Forget Where You Came From"_

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND I HAVE STRONG HOPE FOR THIS ONE.**

**SO REVIEW…RATE IT…OR WHATEVER **

**BE BREEZIE**


	2. Ma Brother's Bitch

**Bella's Older Brothers**

_Summary: _Bella's grandmother is close to dying so she's sent to Forks when her grandmother dies. But there she gets to hang out with her older brothers whom are very…but very overprotective of her. Will Edward ever get the chance to show Bella his good side to the bad boy life? And will Bella show Edward there is more to life than being bad and show him how to embrace his true self? Or will her brothers put a stop to it before it even begins?

_Disclaimer__: don't own twilight or other things mentioned in this story._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I looked up and saw a girl that had blond hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, a killer body and im guessing stuffed D cups.

"Hi" I said happily and chirpy. She had a frown on her face and wasn't amused by my actions.

"Rosie" Emmett boomed out. She stared at with evil in her eye, "don't call me Rosie" her tone was off and I knew right there i did not like her.

She turned back to me with a death glare that would have sent me farther down to hell, "who are you?" she repeated, everyone was looking at us. I stood up and crossed my arms, and balanced myself on my feet, with my heels we stood about the same height; a group of girls with cheerleading uniforms came up behind her to make her look intimidating.

I laughed silently.

"What's so funny" she demanded to know. guess my laughing wasn't quiet enough.

I looked her straight in the eye, "you" I responded. I heard a gasp coming from her squad.

"How am I funny? Hum, you whore, flirting with the Swan brothers" she told me off.

"Excuse me?" my tone was full of attitude.

"Rosalie that is enough" Jasper said in a defensive tone, as they all stood up.

"Jazz, it's okay, I got this" I told him, they all relaxed and sat down. I nodded at Jasper and he sat down last.

Every single cheerleader looked shocked,

"Look honey you better owe me an apology for calling me a whore, when you don't even know me" I said to her my voice was in command mode.

She scoffed at me, "why should I" she said back to me in a bitchy tone.

"Bitch these are my _brothers_" I said sounding BLACK for a minute,** (A/N: didn't mean to offend anyone hoe you're not offended if you are…I deeply apologize)**

Her face…PRICELESS.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_"sometimes being a BROTHER is even better than being a SUPERHERO"_

_-Marc Brown_

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND I HAVE STRONG HOPE FOR THIS ONE.**

**SO REVIEW…RATE IT…OR WHATEVER **

**BE BREAZIE **


	3. Edward and Curtains

**Bella's Older Brothers**

_Summary: _Bella's grandmother is close to dying so she's sent to Forks when her grandmother dies. But there she gets to hang out with her older brothers whom are very…but very overprotective of her. Will Edward ever get the chance to show Bella his good side to the bad boy life? And will Bella show Edward there is more to life than being bad and show him how to embrace his true self? Or will her brothers put a stop to it before it even begins?

_Declaimer: don't own twilight or other things mentioned in this story._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

She just kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of the water.

I turned towards my brothers, "im heading home…see you guy there" I didn't wait for their response and I left quickly.

* * *

The house was empty when I got home, figures it would be.

_Had to go to Seattle for an important case_

_Be back soon_

_-Charlie_

Great, Charlie was working and I was alone for a while, I went towards my room on the second floor far left.

As I went up I saw pictures of my brothers growing up; Emmett's first football trophy; Paul's first wrestling match; Collin's first date.

I saw it…a picture of my mother. I've seen her in pictures in Nana's house but in this one…she looked beautiful.

It showed her my father and my 10 brothers all in order. Jasper told me that was the last week as a family and 2 weeks later mom found out she was having me.

I wonder if my brothers blame me for killing our mother; I walked into the balcony to clear my mind. The house next door had there also had a balcony but the windows were shut so I guess no one was home.

At around three pm I heard the door open and heavy footsteps coming my way, I walked my way out of the balcony and smiled at my brothers.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Alec said looking hurt. I walked over to him and hugged him,

"Surprise" was all I said.

We laughed then made our way down stairs to talk.

They sat on the couches from youngest to oldest.

Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Garrett were the oldest and quadruplets.

Next came; Paul, Brady, Sam, Quil, Embry and Collin the sextuplets.

Im the only girl and last.

"So what happened after I left?" I asked getting the gossip.

They laughed, "Well first of all Rosalie, Emmett's girl, just stood there for about another 5 minutes after you left," Brady filled me in, I nodded understanding.

"Then she just looked at Em and yelled out, 'why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Alec mimicked Rosalie's voice.

I laughed; he was really good at impersonating people.

"Em you wanna tell her the rest or should we?" Quil said laughing.

Em blushed a little, "shut up," he muttered and looked away.

I giggled and looked at Quil, "so Em was like you never asked,"

"And Rosalie just about had a fit over it," jasper said laughing.

"Like she doesn't have sisters" Emmett said dramatically.

"Five" Collin answered.

My mouth dropped.

"Plus her is six" Paul responded.

"Don't forget Edward" Sam spoke.

They all laughed as if Edward was some hilarious dude.

"What's so funny about Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Dude's sort of a bad ass," Garrett said.

"So stay away from him" Jasper said strictly. The rest agreed.

Embry nodded, "yeah, and eveytime he gets in trouble"

"His sisters embarrass him," Alec said laughing away.

I wasn't laughing, "Please tell me you won't do that to me?" I said with caution and hope.

They all had sly smiled on their faces, "well see"

"Im going to bed" I said hopeless.

"It's only 5:32" Garrett said confused by my leaving.

"Shit the games on" Emmett said turning on the TV and all ignored me and started watching football.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid game.

* * *

I took a long hot shower, I heard the guys groaning as and cheering from the game.

I blow dried my hair and got ready to change, I opened my suit case and got out some black skinny jeans, a blue wife beater, my lace bra and underwear, along with my black pumps.

I got dressed and as I sat down on my desk I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked out the window and saw a figure quickly hide from the house next door.

I got up fast and closed the windows. Someone was watching me change.

I felt a blush that could have burnt marshmallows on.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, cooking always made me clear my thoughts…and my thoughts made me want to clear my mind, immediately.

I found some ingredients for steak and mashed potatoes so I decided to make it.

It did clear my head for a while…until everything was ready and nothing needed to be done.

"Guys dinner!" I called out. I heard there footsteps and stayed clear away from the door and table.

"You are the best sister ever" Alec said as I placed the food on the table.

"What'd you guys eat before I got here?" I asked laughing as they moaned form the meat.

"Mostly take out" Brady said while eating.

"Don't eat with food in your mouth, Brady" I said strictly.

"Sorry' he said after swallowing.

We got into a normal conversation until I asked about the people next door.

"That's where Rosalie, Edward and the rest of the Cullen are live" Emmett said between chews.

"Rosalie was the one from the dinner this morning right?" I asked him.

"Café" he stated, "and yes, that's my Rosie' he said proudly.

I smiled sweetly, "we are so not gonna get along"

We finished dinner and the guys decided that since I cooked they washed the dishes. That was fine by me.

I got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep thinking about whom was the person watching me.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND I HAVE STRONG HOPE FOR THIS ONE.**

**SO REVIEW…RATE IT…OR WHATEVER **

**BE BREAZIE **


	4. Player and Coach

**Bella's Older Brothers**

_Summary: _Bella's grandmother is close to dying so she's sent to Forks when her grandmother dies. But there she gets to hang out with her older brothers whom are very…but very overprotective of her. Will Edward ever get the chance to show Bella his good side to the bad boy life? And will Bella show Edward there is more to life than being bad and show him how to embrace his true self? Or will her brothers put a stop to it before it even begins?

_Declaimer: don't own twilight or other things mentioned in this story._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

It was my first day at Forks high school and according to Emmett, everyone heard on how I stood up to _Rosalie Cullen_.

I dressed in some black tights my gray high heel boots, a long gray see through button up shirt with a black tank top underneath along with my messenger bag.

Everyone was looking at me as I arrived at school with my brothers; Charlie said I had to earn my car just like the rest of my brothers had….bullshit if you ask me.

Miss cope gave me my schedule and told me to have a nice day; I faked smile, years of practice with the fakers over from where I came.

I had English first, I gave the teacher my slip but didn't make me introduce myself thank god, and I sat in the back as other people. The guys winked at me as they passed me and the girls had jealously all over their faces…I just ignored them.

A boy with a baby face offered to take me to my next class but I passed, and even though this school is small I ended up late to class.

I handed my math teacher my slip and made me introduce myself I huffed, "this is a small enough town for everyone to know who I am already" I said and my classmates laughed; the teacher made me sit all the way in the back, fine by me.

I got detention on my first day; lunch couldn't come sooner, everyone heard that I got detention I sat outside with a girl named Angela Weber, she was completely normal compare to all the others.

"Heard you got detention" Emmett said sitting at our table, and the others started to fill in, "I'll leave you guys alone" Angela said to me and left quickly.

"Wait….don't leave" I begged her but she was already gone. I turned towards my brothers, "why did you scare her away?" I asked angrily, "she's practically the only normal one is this town  
"don't we know it" Emmett said. I huffed and left the table and went to the library until my next class started.

My mind wouldn't leave the person who was behind that curtain; all of a sudden I got interrupted form my thoughts, "Penny for your thought, Beautiful"

I looked over at the boy who interrupted me, he was cute and I couldn't lie about that, he had intense Green eyes, a crooked smile that looked so perfect on him; he had unusual color hair that made him look both sexy and mysterious.

"Don't call me beautiful" I told him as the bell ran for our next class. He got up and followed me, "well I beg to differ" he said as he entered with me into chemistry class.

I was about to tell him off when he went over and sat down in an empty desk….in fact it was the only empty desk in the class room left, and the teacher made me sit next to him. He smirked at me as I sat down; I rolled my eyes at his amusement.

Mr. Banner started showing us the project we were going to be doing, mixing chemicals and blah blah blah that lasted the whole class period. "So do you want to write or do the mixing" I asked him; we were to start our projects next time.

"Maybe me and you could mix a few things" his voice was sexy and seductive; I remember my brothers telling me that he was a player.

"Well I heard you're a player" I said in a seductive voice also, he smirked at me a few females were watching us as he walked me over to gym, "somewhat" he answered.

I smiled at him, "well nice to meet you…im the coach" and I left him with that hearing a few laughers behind me.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND I HAVE STRONG HOPE FOR THIS ONE.**

**SO REVIEW…RATE IT…OR WHATEVER **

**BE BREAZIE**


	5. No title

**Don't Mess with her**

_Declaimer: don't own twilight or other things mentioned in this story._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Heard you told Cullen off" Emmett said as we got home, I shrugged it off, "so what"

"Swan" they all said together. I rolled my eyes and got into Emmett's car.

* * *

I was doing my homework in my bed with books spread around my bed, seriously how do the teachers expect me to do 4 homework a day for 5 days a week….I mean I could barely keep up from my last school having classes every other day.

My phone rang…it was Angela, "hey Angela" I said putting it on speaker, "any trouble with your homework?" she asked.

"No not really piece of cake" I gloated even though I was barley understanding this, "really so the 50 text messages to come help me…weren't form you" Tia Angela's UN identical twin sister teased.

"Fine please come, I need help and I don't think my brothers know anything about honors history, biology and all that other crap" I whined/begged them.

They laughed, "Im outside your door" she said as she opened the door to my room, and "you are an Angel" I said to her as I finally finished all the honor classes.

"Can I ask you something?" Tia asked, "You already did" I jokes she grinned, "Yeah go ahead" I said as I packed everything neatly.

"You know the dance this weekend right?" she asked, my eyes widen; "well I do know" I got curious, "why?" I starched out.

"I wanna ask this guy since it's a Sadie Hawkins dance….and I need your help in picking out a dress" she confessed.

"Who do you wanna ask?" I questioned wanting to get all the gossip, she pursed her lips together, "Edward Cullen"

**SO REVIEW…RATE IT…OR WHATEVER **

**BE BREAZIE **

_Yolo: you only live once my first hunger games story_


	6. Ruined Plans

**Don't Mess with her**

_Declaimer: don't own twilight or other things mentioned in this story._

_Bella and Edward are sophomore_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I was shocked to hear it, "are you serious?" I asked her wanting to be sure, she nodded "it's not a problem is it?" she asked a little worried, "why should it be a problem?" I asked her organizing my work and putting it away.

"Well he seems to really like you and everything" he whispered it, "I'll help you" I told her.

She smiled happily and hugged me, "thank you so much" she said , "were going shopping this weekend" she told me as she grabbed her bag and Angela's hand and ran out the door, "bye" Angela called out, I waved but knew she didn't see it.

"Ahh" I yelled as Alec stood behind me, "what the fuck you almost gave me a heart attack" I said breathless, "im sorry I just need your help?" he asked me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked since I was apparently helping out people today, "I need your help getting Tia to ask me to the dance"

This is not my day.

* * *

I fell asleep with a headache, and woke up with a bigger one, "thanks" I muttered as Emmett set breakfast on the table.

"What's wrong with you? looks like if your suffering from a hangover" he laughed at his open joke, "shut up" I muttered and ate my breakfast, I went to my room and curled my hair a bit and changed into some black ripped jeans some black combat boots, and a shirt that showed my belly button.

"alright tell us what the problem is?" jasper asked as he drove I t was me him and Garrett, I needed to let it out anyway, 'okay so Tia, who is Angela's sister wants to ask Edward out to the dance" I explained but got cut off, by their laughter, "Edward doesn't go to those shits" Jasper told me, I huffed in annoyance, "yeah well Alec told me to help him get Tia to ask him to the dance" they whistled at my predicament.

"you'll figure it out" they advised me, I sat there with my mouth open as he parked the car on the student lot, "how do you know that" I challenged it.

"because you a girl to 10 older brothers how could you not" Garrett told me as they walked away towards their friends.

* * *

So I have figured it out, Jasper said Edward didn't go to dances so I'll wait until Edward rejects Tia and then I'll step in and tell her to go ask Alec instead and damn everyone lives happily ever after.

"Miss Swan" the teacher called my name twice before I was able to get out of my daydreaming, "yes" I answered really quickly.

"What is the answer to the problem on the board?" he asked knowing I wouldn't know, "Ohh…" I looked at it, fucking Honors. "It's Ions?" I said as Angela mouthed it for me.

"Close enough" he muttered, and told me the correct answer; "no more day…."he was cut off by the bell ringing"

"thank you" I told Angela as we separated to other classes, she just smiled and left to her class, "cheater" I knew that voice, Edward Cullen, I ignored him and started to walk away; I heard him laugh quietly before following me, "stalker much?" I asked, "No we just have History together" he told me.

"No we don't?" I starting thinking about the people in my class, "now you do' he whispered in my ear as he entered in front of me.

And the damn teacher had to sit him behind me, we all had single chairs and he was fucking annoying me, Tia was in this class, she blushed when Edward said Hello to her.

"Should I ask him now or after class?" Tia asked as she sat in front of me, "after class" I advised she nodded and class began... and we were watching a movie.

Edward was annoying the hell out of me he kept poking me with his pen, and played with my hair, "you are dead by the end of the year" I threatened he just laughed and continued, at one point I took his pen

He just got another one and started all over again, "you might wanna ask him now before I kill him" I told Tia as I grabbed my bag but was blocked by some people so I had to jump over the desk.

And I overheard there conversation, "Hey Edward" Tia said shyly, "yeah" he said, "I was wondering if you might wanna go to the dance with me?" she said even shyer.

"Sure" he answered.

FUCKING EDWARD CULLEN you ruined my plan

* * *

**SO REVIEW…RATE IT…OR WHATEVER **

**BE BREAZIE **

_Yolo: you only live once my first hunger games story_


End file.
